1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bone distraction system and, more particularly, to a multi-plane bone distraction system for providing the ability to distract and reposition bone ends relative to three planes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exists numerous types of bone compression devices in which the ends of a fractured or cut bone are forced together by an adjustment assembly where, after operation of the adjustment assembly, a permanent or temporary rigid plate is affixed to securely retain the ends of the cut bone together. Of the numerous types of distraction devices available today throughout the industry, some allow for the lengthening of the bone by distracting the ends of the bones apart by a desired distance and securing the ends of the bone at the desired distance while inserting a bone segment in the gap between the ends of the bone to facilitate the growth of the bone across the gap. Additionally, some of the current designs are to be used both as a compression and a distraction device. Representative compression/distraction devices for use in osteotomy procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,358, 5,364,396, 3,244,170, 3,604,414, 4,475,546, 4,187,841, 3,709,219, 2,333,033, and 4,929,247. Additionally, the following foreign patents disclose various embodiments of distraction devices such as EU No. 747,876, DL No. 206,074 and FR. No. 1,507,627. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,219,349, 5,192,321, 5,176,685, 5,129,909 and 5,042,983 disclose various embodiments of relevant fixators and bone cutting devices. The disclosures of the above-listed patents are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Of the patents listed above, the East German Patent Number 206,074, the French Patent Number 1,507,627 and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,170 disclose similar bone compression devices that are to be used in combination with a slotted plate. However, disadvantages are noted in the above-referenced bone compression and distraction devices. First, many of the patents disclose devices utilizing bone screws that engage only through one cortex of the bone. Further, the means for adjustment in the above-referenced patents are generally positioned substantially off-axis from the longitudinal axis of the bone that is being compressed or distracted thereby increasing the potential for bending or toggling of the bone screw to occur during the use of excessive force in the adjustment means. This would further result in the weakening of the adjustment assembly's connection to the bone. Further, the adjustment assembly's use of a pin (French Patent) or a claw (Germany Patent) may result in scoring of the slotted plate should the pin or claw slip during use. The scoring of the plate could then result in crevice corrosion.
As to many of the devices disclosed in the above-referenced patents, some do not provide for both compression and distraction of a bone. When both compression and distraction capabilities are not present in the device, the inserting of a bone segment in order to lengthen the bone becomes difficult since the ends of the bone cannot be compressed to retain the bone segment therebetween. As well, recutting or reshaping of the ends of the bones is difficult to accomplish without having both distraction and compression capabilities.
Furthermore, and most importantly, none of the above-referenced patents have the ability to distract, compress and reposition in multi-planes, (three distinct planes). Thus, all of the above-referenced devices provide for only linear distraction and compression of the ends of the bones. None of the above-referenced patents disclose devices that provide for angular adjustment or repositioning of one end of the bone relative to the other end of the bone. Thus, the correction of malunions and abnormal curvatures in bones occurring due to abnormal bone growth is not provided for in the prior art.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the bone distraction and compression art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved multi-plane bone distraction system that provides for compression, distraction and repositioning in three distinct planes, the multi-plane repositioning capability thereby allowing for angular adjustments to be made.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system that allows for the removal of a bone segment from a malunion of a bone whereby the other end of the bone can be realigned in a proper position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system that allows for the separating of the other end of the bone from the proximal end for bone grafting to be initiated therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system that utilizes a rigid plate to be left on the bone after operation of the distraction device, the rigid plate having a three-point attachment at the other end so to secure the other end of the bone in any rotated linear or non-linear position.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system that utilizes a saw guide for controlling the angle of sawing and sawing location on the bone, the saw guide thereby assuring a consistent cut at a safe and advantageous position away from the other end of the bone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system that utilizes a drill guide for controlling the angle of drilling and the exact location to drill on the other end of the bone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi-plane bone distraction system for use in distracting ends of a bone and controlling the alignment thereof in three planes, the multi-plane bone distraction system comprising in combination: a saw guide means for controlling the angle of sawing and sawing location on the bone, the saw guide means being releasably secured in position on the one end of the bone; a drill guide means for controlling the location and angle of drilling to apply to the other end of the bone, the drill guide means being coupled to the second end of the saw guide means and thereby extending outward from the saw guide means over the other end of the bone; a multi-plane distraction means for distracting and repositioning the other end of the bone in three planes from the one end of the bone to facilitate repairing of the bone, the multi-plane distraction means being coupled to the one end and the other end of the bone after the saw guide means and the drill guide means are removed from releasably secured positioning on the one end of the bone, whereby the saw guide means and the drill guide means may be positioned on the bone to facilitate the sawing and drilling of the bone and thereafter be removed and the multi-plane distraction means may be correspondingly positioned on the bone and operated allowing the other end of the bone to be distracted and repositioned in three planes relative to the one end of the bone.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a more comprehensive understanding of the invention may be obtained by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.